Safe or Unsafe
by Kaye Swan
Summary: Hoyt is still alive and Jane thought she put him in jail. For some reason he's back and wants her dead. He acts like he has a crush on Jane to manipulate her. Maure wants to protect her friend. The rest at the precinct... Well it's their job to keep Jane safe.
1. Chapter 1

It is 5 am and Jane Rizzoli has her eyes wide open. She was going crazy about the high temperature. It was over a 100 degrees and she was floating out of her bed. Not literally, but she was soaking wet. Her shorts and sleeveless top sticked to her body. She got up and went to the kitchen. She stopped when she entered the hall where the light was on. She was sure about switching the light off. She pulled up her shoulders and walked further down the kitchen. She didn't like what her eyes had caught. Her place was ransacked. The sofa was flipped upside down, her dresser drawers were open and the floor had a carpet of paper. She saw a silhouette sitting at the bar. She didn't know who it was because that part was dark. Like the person knew she was coming. "Turn around! Who are you! Let me see your hands!" Jane yelled. Her heart was trotting in her throat.

Slowly the person turned around. When Jane saw old skin, she got real scared.

"What are you doing here? I thought I locked you up?"

"Not everything goes the way we want it Jane." It was a low dark voice. It had a little crack in it. It sounded devious.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Finish what I started."

Silence strikes as neither of them were talking. Jane was frozen of fear. She didn't even reached for her gun. Not that it was making sense if she did because she left it in the bedroom. She left it on her night stand. Maybe it's a good idea to just put in the drawer in the living room next time. If she did this time, the person in front of her would've found it. So maybe it's a good thing she left it in the bedroom.

The person, who appeared to be a man, stood up and was looking at Jane. He moaned.

"Looking fine."

Jane put up her angry look like she was going to eat him.

"You have no right to tell me I look fine. Creep." She added.

Still frozen of fear, the man came closer. She didn't move. She couldn't move. It was like she was nailed to the ground. It hurts.

When the man stood in front of her, not even one millimeter away she stopped breathing. Afraid of what was going to happen.

"You smell nice Jane." That sounded even more creepier than what he said before. It was like he was loving it, seeing her scared. She still didn't breath, she was still scared.

"You aren't scared of me, are you?" He talked slow. You could fall asleep from it. But not Jane, she was wide awake, and had her eyes wide open.  
Then, as a surprise, the man turned around, and walked out of her apartment. "See you next time!" he added, before leaving the hallway to her apartment.  
Jane was starting to breath again. She was breathing fast.


	2. Chapter 2

When she clamed down she called Frost and explained what happened. Hoyt being back in Boston is a scary thought.  
Jane isn't the person you scare easy, but Hoyt was doing a hell of a good job on that one.  
That night in the basement was the most frightening evening of her life. Tough or not, being nailed to the ground isn't a happy thought. What if Frost wasn't on time? She couldn't think that one through because Frost was in the door opening, watching her.  
She still had fear in her eyes, as she has seen a ghost.  
"Are you alright?" Frost asked.  
It took a few minutes for Jane to respond.  
"Yeah, I'm alright." She still couldn't believe Hoyt was back. Back to finish what he started.  
"The place is wrecked." Frost continued.  
"Yeah, and I was sleeping, and I didn't even noticed that he was snooping around."  
"You weren't expecting him, maybe you thought it was coming from the neighbors."  
"Or I thought I was awake, since I didn't slept well since…" She didn't finished the sentence because she didn't want to be reminded of it.  
"I know." Frost said and was walking through the apartment.  
"Take prints of everything, and I want the entire room photographed." Frost said to the other officers, they nodded.  
"Jane, are you okay?" Jane looked up when Maura walked into the room.  
"Maura, I'm fine, there isn't a dead body.. yet."  
"Yes I know, but I'm your friend, and friends worry about other friends."  
Jane was laughing about what Maura just said. As a medical examiner she sometimes could be very.. blonde. She was smart, but sometimes Jane thought Maura was some kind of person who didn't know where she was talking about.  
"What did you mean by, not yet?" Maura looked at Jane with a big question mark hanging above her head.  
"Nothing." Jane looked the other way so Maura didn't see she was lying. And Jane knew Maura knew.  
"I think you were talking about Hoyt."  
"No I wasn't."  
"Yes you were."  
"Okay, I was, so what? I want that bastard behind bars. Or better, buried!"  
"That's not nice to say Jane."  
Jane looked up to Maura and shook her head. She knew it was wise to keep her mouth shut.  
As Jane, Maura, Frost and the other police officers were doing what they supposed to do, they didn't know Hoyt was still around. Not in the apartment, even not in the building, but around it. He was watching them, with that devious look on his face. He grinned. "I'll be back Jane, I'll be back." He disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane was fully recovered from last night when she entered the Boston Police Department. First she went for a coffee where she bumped in to her mom. She rolled her eyes because she knew what she was going to ask.  
"Why didn't you call me to let me know that Hoyt freak was back?"  
"Ma…"  
"Don't you ma me young lady. Next time I want you to call me, so I know you're safe."  
"I'm here aren't I?"  
Angela rolled her eyes, just like her daughter did when she knew she couldn't win this conversation. Jane had a strong personality, and so did Angela. Jane knew she wanted to be a cop from a very young age. So did her younger brother Frankie. He wanted to be a detective too, like Jane.  
"Just give me some coffee." Jane took place at the counter as she saw Maura walking in.  
"Good morning Jane." Maura was always so joyful on a early morning. Jane hated that.  
"Why do you have to be this happy all the time?"  
"Oh Jane…" Maura thought it would be wise to keep her mouth shut. But Maura wouldn't be Maura if she didn't gave something to think about.

"Being happy is linked to better health and a longer life. You could try that sometime."  
Jane sighed. "Maybe I'll try it sometime, but not on this moment."  
Maura knew that Jane wanted to have the last word, but so did Maura.  
"Come on Jane, a little more optimistic."  
Jane gave Maura her 'bite me' look and took a zip of her coffee her mother put there a few minutes ago.  
Since Angela lived with Maura, she was more cheerful then ever. Angela was angry at her husband, or soon to be ex-husband, nothing was for sure yet. When she didn't had a place to live, Maura offered her guest house. She stayed there ever since and wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.  
Maura was happy with Angela's appearance in the house. She felt alone when she got home from work late at night, and this time, Angela was there to cheer her up. She would make coffee or even a sandwich.  
Then, all thoughts and conversations were cancelled immediately. There was a man outside shooting at innocent people. Jane jumped up and ran outside, telling everybody to stay inside. Korsak and Frost were right behind her.  
"Drop you weapon!" she yelled when she was hiding behind a car that was parked right in front of the building.  
The man wasn't planning on listening to her and shot someone, and then took off. Jane put away her gun and ran after him. As fast as she was she could take him down.  
"Never say woman on heals can't take man down." She whispered.  
"Next time, when someone tells you to put your gun down, you do it." She didn't saw the mans face, so she didn't saw who it was. She knew it wasn't Hoyt because he had grey hair, and this young man was dark.  
She took him inside after she cuffed him and threw him on a chair in one of the rooms where they would be questioned.  
"What the hell were you thinking shooting at innocent people?" Jane sounded angry.  
The man shrugged his shoulders saying he didn't know why.  
"So you just shoot random people? That young girl you shot is fighting for her life right now! And I hope for her she will survive, if not you will be taken down for murder."  
The man looked up to her, and she could see who it was. She had seen this guy before. She tried to remember… It was that night when Hoyt attacked her for the second time, he electrocuted her with a teaser… It was him! She thought she had shot him, but obviously he survived.  
"You son of a bitch, I thought you were dead."  
"Not everything goes as planned." The man spoke up his mind when Frost came in. He recognized the man too.  
"What do you mean nothing goes as planned?" Jane sounded like she was going to eat him, but first she wanted to torture him, like he did with her.  
"Just like I said. I have to finish what I started." Jane knew those words, because Hoyt said that to her last night when he intruded into her apartment.  
"And I will too," Jane said and walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jane? Jane?" Frost came after her when she slammed the door while walking out of the rooms where a suspect was held.  
"What?" she turned around like she was going to hit him. Her look was fierce.  
"Look, I know you're upset, angry, and God knows what more, but saying you will kill him…" Frost couldn't end his sentence.  
"I never said I wanted to kill him, I just said I wanted to finish what I started. Both of them behind bars. It's a start."  
Frost knew he couldn't talk any sense into her, so he let it go. He returned to the interrogation room and talked to the man who sat there. He was going to jail for the shooting, but also for being Hoyt's accomplice. How long wasn't decided yet, that was up to the jury and the judge.  
Jane was sitting at her desk when Maura walked in. She saw the face of her friend and started to worry.  
"Who died?" She looked at Jane, who's head could explode any minute. Not because of a headache, or something else, just because she was filled with so much anger. First he abuses her, and walks away with it, and now, he was shooting like a hunter on his prey. The question is, where was he hunting for, or who? Was Jane the target? Or was it just a random thought? Or maybe it's a diversion so Hoyt could get to Jane. But why do it in broad daylight? Hoyt knew she was working at the police department.  
She didn't even noticed Maura when she came out of her trance.  
"What are you doing her?"  
"Checking on you."  
"I'm fine, really." Saying that it looked like a standard thing. 'I'm fine' was her reply to everything when it came down on her feelings.  
"And I came her to tell you there's a body brought in just a few minutes ago."  
Jane looked up at Maura. "Does it look like murder?" Maura nodded.  
Jane stood up and walked with her down to the morgue. Before she entered the autopsy room, she had to put on an apron and rubber gloves.  
Maura explained what she had found: "16 year old girl, found in an alley behind a pizza place, bruises around her neck, looks like fingers." Maura looked at Jane. "Violent boyfriend?"  
"Could be, but what I can see of the bruises, it must be a person who's taller than 5'11."  
"Why do you think that?"  
"Well the bruises tell that he had very big hands, or she."  
"You are never going to guess are you? How many woman are above 5'11 with huge hands? Not many…"  
Maura didn't so speculations, because she was a woman of science, and scientists don't guess.  
"So it could be a boyfriend, but also a parent, uncle, or any other family member?"  
Maura nodded confirming that could be the case.


	5. Chapter 5

"So it's a needle in a hay stack?" Jane sighed. "Well get to work then."  
She walked out of the morgue, leaving Maura behind and went back to Homicide. "We got a case," said Jane, looking up to Frost who was zipping his coffee.  
"16 year old girl, found in an alley behind the pizza place. She got bruises round her neck."  
"Any leads?"  
"No, just that she wasn't raped or anything. Maura is looking for some DNA, maybe she scratched the guy."  
"Do we wait on those?" Jane was thinking. Without DNA she was searching for a needle in a haystack, not even sure if there was any. She nodded. "I'll call Maura if she found some already." She picked up her cellphone and called Maura.  
"Maura, any leads on DNA?"  
"Yes, you can run it through DNA."  
"Okay, I will pick up the folder." Jane hung up and said: "Maura found some DNA, I'm picking up the folder." She walked to the morgue again and picked up the folder Maura gave her. She runs it through DNA and a name pops up. "It's Randal Beckett, 39, almost 6'2. He's an ex-marine."  
Jane turned to Frost who looked at her. "Lets pick him up."  
When Jane and Frost arrived at Randal Beckett's house, they almost smashed the door yelling: "Boston PD, open the door!"  
A tall man opened the door and looked at the two detective standing in front of him. "Yes?"  
"Could you step outside for a minute?" Jane asked. The man had three scratches on his cheek. "How did you get those?" Frost asked, while Jane hand cuffed him. "I was playing with my kid, she scratched me."  
"Oh yeah, and what is your kids name?"  
"Quinn, Quinn Beckett."  
"And where's Quinn now?"  
"Quinn?" the man yelled, and a little girl stepped up the porch.  
"How old is she?"  
"Sixteen."  
"Do you have any other daughters?"  
"Yes, Zoey, Quinn's twin sister. Why?" The man looked calm, and didn't even asked about the cuffs.  
"Well, I think we found Zoey. We have a girl just Quinn's age and she looks like her too."  
"Did anything happen to her?"  
The man didn't knew what was going on. Maybe the DNA was Zoey's, but could be from a playful fight with her father. But how many sixteen year olds would fight with their that on a playful way?  
"You didn't know Zoey was gone?"  
"No, she lived with my wife, and she didn't call me. She could be out of town for her job. She leaves Zoey home alone a lot."  
"Why is Zoey living with her mom and is Quinn living here?"  
"Zoey hated me. No is no and she couldn't handle that so she moved in with her mother. She could get anything done with her."  
"What's your ex-wives name?"  
"Miranda, Miranda Cross."  
She puts the man in the car with the girl watching him. "Where are you taking him?"  
"To the station, don't worry, we need to ask some questions."  
Jane and Frost stepped into the car and drove back to Boston PD.


End file.
